This invention relates to fishing lures and more particularly to an active lure to be used primarily to catch fish of various sizes, including salt water game fish.
Anglers are always in search of a more effective fishing lure, one that catches more fish and or catches them more frequently, than other lures with which they are familiar. There have been many lure designs which attempt to attract fish through unusual action in the water, sometimes simulating an injured baitfish. Other lures have had lights, bright colors, or reflecting surfaces either with or without action in the form of erratic travel through the water.
There continues to be a need for an effective lure which exhibits flashing, movement, is reliable, and has long life even when used in the salt water environment.
A further need is for a simple design which fills all of the above needs and allows for change of skirts or other parts of the lure.
Applicant""s fishing lure has a generally cylindrical body with a bullet shaped forward section, a spinner section, including a plurality of blades having light reflecting surfaces which extend into the flow of water around the body such that the spinner section is caused to rotate with the movement of the body through the water and a rear body portion to which a flexible plastic member having streamers may be attached to simulate a small squid. Different kinds of sleeves with streamers may be used. As it is pulled through the water, the spinning blades cause sunlight to flash from the blades as well as producing cavitation, erratic movement and streams of bubbles in the water, all of which attract fish.
An alternate embodiment includes a paddle wheel mounted on an axle perpendicular to the direction of movement of the lure through the water having blades which flash in the sunlight and cause turbulence in the water.